Eternal Warrior (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Mesopotamia | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Anni † (mother) Padda † (name-giver) Aram Anni-Padda (brother) Ivar Anni-Padda (brother) Vexana Anni-Padda (sister) Mitu (estranged son) Xaran (daughter) Janna † (wife) · Kalam † (first born son) Leena † (wife) · Dayo † (daughter) · Eveleen † (daughter) · Ko † (son) · Sophie † (daughter) · Timeus † (son) Caroline (future grand-daughter) | Affiliations = House of the Earth MI-6 Unity (modern) Unit Y Unity (13th century) | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) Don Perlin (original) (reboot; cameo) (reboot; cameo) (reboot) (reboot; cameo) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: Unnamed cameo: ( ) Named cameo: ( ) First full appearance: ( ) | Last = }} The Eternal Warrior is Gilad Anni-Padda, an immortal champion in the fight of good against evil. Millennia of training has allowed him to become an expert in most forms of combat. He is one of four siblings granted immortality by the Boon, including his older brother Aram also known as Armstrong, oldest brother Ivar also known as the Timewalker and his younger sister Vexana also known as the War-Wonger. Gilad is sworn to protect the Geomancer of every generation, a line of mystics who communicate with the voice of the Earth itself. History Personality Powers and Abilities Using the boon transformed Gilad Anni-Padda, once the transformation ended his mind, soul, spirit, body and very existence were permanently altered, granting him the following abilities *'Immortality: '''The soul is made invincible, forcing them to live out their existence forever. Immortality unties the soul from the physical body, which is just recreated as necessary, although the subject still retains all bodily sensations and functions. In this sense one is separated from the cycle of life and death, rendering their existence to be completely independent from the concepts of reality, granting them complete and perfect immortality. The effect is irreversible and cannot be copied or interfered with, they will always be restored to pinnacle condition. **'Eternal Youth': The boon restored to him to pinnacle youth, he is incapable of aging, decaying, rotting, etc. He will never become ill, has no imperfections, possesses a perfect physiology and will never be able to die. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. **'Apathy': Is fully capable of experiencing emotions, but those feelings do not play a prominent role in his thought processes. Brain waves are very calm, akin to a zen monk. As such immune to depression, mental illness, etc. **'Immunity : Is immune to all elements and elemental forces, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Seem to be a mechanism that prevents immediate death after revival, in a sense it allows them to be safe and functional any environment *'Superhuman Strength: '''Gilad Anni-Padda is extremely strong, capable of using his full strength, essentially he is able to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity. Strong enough to maim and kill normal humans with a single strike. He has demonstrated the ability to cut through humans in half wearing body armor using only his hands, and smash through wood, stone and metal with ease. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Gilad Anni-Padda's durability has been similarly enhanced- allowing him to use his strength without sustaining injury. When a normal man repeatably punched him, he felt no discomfort and the assailant hurt his hand. His durability was such that he was unfazed by a entire building collapsing on him. Even when he was shot at close range, rather than penetrating through his chest, the bullets were lodged in his muscles. *'Superhuman Endurance: '''Gilad Anni-Padda can neutralize his sensitivity to physical pain. He has been impaled many times throughout his life and retained his consciousness and composure. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Gilad Anni-Padda's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities *'Perfect Memory: Gilad Anni-Padda's mind has unlimited storage and analytical capacity; able to instantly recall and cross-correlate any information stored with perfect clarity. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Weapons Expert' *'Master Tactician: '''Gilad Anni-Padda's tactical sense allows him to be able to adapt mentally to any situation or event and know the optimal actions to take in any situation, and pick the right response for any possible outcome. Equipment * Arm protector * Cape * Countless weapons, modern and archaic Gilad has several places around the globe where he keeps his weapons and other artifacts. In , Gilad owns two Brasher Doubloons that are worth millions of dollars. Notes * In Valiant Entertainment, Gilad's first appearance is a cameo as an unnamed scarred soldier in who is fighting alongside Aric of Dacia and the Visigoths against the Romans in the Battle of Pollentia. This was confirmed by Valiant CEO Dinesh ShamdasaniGilad is in issue 1! Look closer! (Tweet from May 2, 2012 by ''Dinesh Shamdasani) and in various ''Valiant Universe Handbooks''. In the there is a teaser by Lee Bermejo for ''Eternal Warrior'' (Volume 2) featuring Gilad with a very similar look with his scars running to the left side of his face. Beginning with , his scars were mirrored, then running to the right side of his face. Before that, Gilad already appeared in – before The Great Cataclysm; on a Tuesday – where only his dead body is shown. At that point and time – ancient Mesopotamia – his face has no scars as he had yet to face the Immortal Enemy. * While Gilad may be immortal, in and ''Wrath of the Eternal Warrior'' it is revealed that he can actually die – telling Tama "I'm just going to close...my eyes for a little while" – but Earth would still not let him go and allowed him to fight his way back from the ''Afterlife''. Appearances Gallery Cover Art File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 5 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 5 Lupacchino Eternal Warrior Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #5 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 6 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 16 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Eternal Warrior Vol 2 1 Hairsine Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Eternal Warrior Vol 2 4 Suayan Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) WRATH 006 VARIANT PEREZ TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) EW-AWAKE 001 COVER-B GILL TEXTLESS.png|' ' ( ) Panels File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-5 001.jpg File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-5 002.jpg File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-6 001.jpg File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-6 002.jpg File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-7 001.jpg File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-7 002.jpg File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-9 001.jpg File:Eternal Warrior Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-0 001.jpg File:Eternal Warrior XO-Manowar-v3-15 001.jpg File:Eternal Warrior XO-Manowar-v3-16 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Eternal Warrior Category:Unity Category:Immortality Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Swordsmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Possessed Characters Category:Firearms Category:Unity members Category:Archery Category:Soldiers